paperspleasefandomcom-20200223-history
Day 30
Day 30 is Wednesday, December 22nd, 1982 in story mode. As tension builds up, everyone is taking the law into their own hands. Rules in effect Events *The M.O.A. supervisor performs an inspection at the beginning of the day (just like on days 10 and 20). He states the total number of citations the inspector has received but does not give any more plaques. He also takes note of any unofficial decor (i.e. Arstotzka Arskickers pennant, son's drawing or a family photo) and official plaques missing. If he finds an issue and has warned the inspector before, the inspector is arrested and the game will end (ending 11). **It is possible to avoid the warning or persecution by removing the unofficial decor before the supervisor arrives. **The supervisor will count as the first entrant for the purpose of this article since he increments the counter at the bottom of the screen by 1. *The second entrant (including the supervisor, see above) is an Obri. If they carry a passport, it can be confiscated if the inspector needs more Obri passports in preparation for his family's escape (see day 29). An unauthorized confiscation will lead to a citation. *The third entrant is Simon Wens. His papers are always valid but he is on the list of wanted criminals. **Detaining him will make it impossible to obtain the United Federation token and a related achievement. **Denying his entry will also make it impossible to obtain the United Federation token and the achievement, regardless of whether his passport is confiscated. This will not lead to a citation because it is possible to give him a reason for denial stamp after correlating his face with the wanted photo on the daily bulletin. **Admitting him into Arstotzka will lead to a citation since he is on the wanted list. To complete the task given by a vengeful father on day 29 and to unlock the token and the achievement, Wens' passport needs to be confiscated (as per immigration protocol, since he is a citizen of Arstotzka) before admitting him. **The inspector can also give Wens the photo of vengeful father's daughter. Doing so will result in him exclaiming, "What the fuck?", taking all of his documents (except his passport, which will be automatically confiscated), and running away on the Kolechian side. When the father appears, it will play the same as if Wens had been denied, except when he asks for the photo, the inspector will say, "I have no photos." He responds, "Heartless bastard. She was just a little girl." before leaving. *The fifth entrant will make a comment about the family photo if it is on the wall. Their papers may not be valid. *The seventh entrant is the vengeful father. To unlock the United Federation token and the related achievement, the inspector needs to give him Simon Wens' passport and allow the father to enter Arstotzka. **To avoid a citation while still unlocking the token, the inspector needs to first give the father Wens' passport, then confiscate it when he gives it back and give the father a passport seizure slip with a green stamp. **It is also possible to give the passport to the father and then deny his entry but this will not unlock the token. **Once the father gives the passport back to be stamped, no discrepancies can be found. **The father always wants the photo of his daughter back before leaving. He gave the photo to the inspector on day 29. *The ninth entrant is an Obri immigrant who does not have an access permit and begs the inspector to let them through before the border is closed (as hinted in The Truth of Arstotzka in the past few days). Letting them in leads to a citation and does not grant any gameplay benefits, so this purely a choice of conscience. The day will continue to this point even if the clock reaches 6pm. *At the end of the day, the inspector will receive 5 credits for every two entrants detained in the past two days (as per his deal with Calensk). The bonus caps at 30 credits. *An opportunity to escape to Obristan becomes available at the end of the day. **One Obristan passport and 25 credits per a living family member are needed. It is possible to leave some or all family members behind. **Escaping will end the game, leading to ending 16 (if some living family members were left behind) or 18 (if all living family members escaped). Transcripts Fifth entrant Introduction (after regular Q/A): *''I like picture on wall here.'' *''Reminds me of how my family was.'' Upon approval: *''Thank you. '' *''Take care of your family.'' *''It is too easy to lose them.'' Ninth entrant Introduction (after regular Q/A): *''I have heard the border will close.'' *''My access permit will not arrive in time.'' *''Please have mercy.'' Upon interrogation: *inspector [one of the following] **''Where is the access permit?'' **''You have no access permit.'' **''Your access permit is missing.'' *''Yes I know. I just told you that.'' *''I am afraid the border will close before I can enter.'' ''The Truth of Arstotzka'' headlines *''Roadblock to Kolechian Resolution. Contested City Drives Wedge'' de:Tag 30 Category:Days